The Beginning
by tommywolf
Summary: Let all of tamriel quake for this day will be the first that will change skyrim forever. M for language and violence (F)Dovahviin
1. Biginning

Hello readers! I started paying skyrim a month ago and finished the game, (I'm a perfectionist so I did every single quest including the side quest and even smaller quests) so I decided to start again with my bro, as we when along we started playing around with how the world of skyrim has no idea that my dragonborn would end up in so much shit. Out of random ness I wrought this little thing while I waited for my bro to custom his dragonborn. (He was playing in his laptop and I was in my Xbox, we were kind of racing to see who levels up faster with no cheats.) I wrought two more I'll post all three but I was thinking of making a chronicle if it goose well. Ps: I'm fully away that my spelling and grammar sucks (spelling is my one and only weakness! XC) I'll continue to double and triple check before I upload.

*****This is a fan made fiction; I do not own skyrim or any of its characters.*****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ulfric stormcloak was a man of action and like all true sons and daughters of skyrim, nord's of action tend to get into their fair share of dangerous situations; be it bandits, beasts of every shape and sizes, the undead and even giants, yet as the great man of action that he was… he sat gaged and bound riding an imperial wagon to his untimely death.

Though that's not what made this man so uneasy, oh no. He is a mighty nord never afraid of death welcoming sovngarde with pride… no, what made him uneasy was the slip of an elf girl slumbering next to him.

At a glance you could tell she had not eaten in several days, caked in dirt and with mud on her unruly ebony hair, hollowed cheeks and pale lips with sunken eyes. The jarl of windhelm saw through the starving look, ulfric's trained eyes saw the tense recoil of muscle rippling with energy even in sleep her body was wound up, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Being the gentleman that he is, Ulfric was quick to look away the moment his fellow stormcloak eyeing him with questioning eyes.

If only he knew, his expert eyes were not looking at the young elf with lustful intent but with a cold calculating mind. Something within his gut told him a single wrong move and this slip of a girl will cut him down with or without his bounds.

"Ah, you're awake."

His nord brothers conversed with the wood elf and were not insulted by her lack of interest. A shiver ran down Ulfric spine when she looked at him as he was introduced. Those elven red eyes always gave him the creeps but this was different it was like in one glance the elf girl had seized him up, analyzed his very being and deemed him harmless. Strangely he did not feel anger for her quick judgment, rather he felt relief. Could it be his imagination...? no, he saw her look around judged everything with those red elven eyes quickly determining her threats and her best chances of escape.

Then they reached helgen and they all jumped of their wagon, she walked as if she knew she would be fine. This made him curious 'who was this girl' maybe she is part of the aldmeri dominion and knew she would be rescued…no. No self-respecting aldmer would run around in rags and starve, not to mention there is no need for them to jump the border when they simply need to request permission to travel and it would be immediately granted. Is attention was grabbed when the horse thief ran like a coward only to have three arrows burst through his chest and one through his head. The jar would have spat on his corps if given a chance, damnd filthy coward.

Ulfric watched as the young wood elf walked towards the captain unshaken from the brutal execution she seized the rearguard woman just as she did him and likewise deemed her harmless, before she was even asked she gave her name.

"Fang" and just as swiftly she lined up to be slayed.

There it was that feeling again, it was like talos himself were telling him not to forget that name, and by the nine he will not. Ulfric watched the first of his men died with pride, his head separated from his strong shoulders falling neatly into the wooden box at the foot of the chopping block, his headless body rolling aside as if in relived from having to carry such a burden. Ulfric watched as fang walked with confidence towards the executioner, he watched as she calmly kneeled as if nothing would happen, he watched as she calmly sat her head at the foot of the chopping block.

He watched as she smirked. Ever so confident, as if this was a regular day.

The executioner readied to raise his ax…

Ulfric followed her eyes to see what this young girl was looking at on her final moments.

There he saw the only thing that made a man like him quiver in the inside.

By the eight it was a dragon.

With a breath of fire, fang was saved when the executioner was engulfed in fire. Ulfric wasted no time and moved for his escape. The whole town ran around in panic as the dragon attacks everyone in sight. The stench of burned flesh and wood overpowered every man, woman and child, driving the madness even further. Breaking his bonds Ulfric and his soldiers armed themselves. Through the chaos he saw her, fang.

She jumped right out of a collapsing watch tower and into a burning building, he watched her as she calmly stood in front of the dragon, without the blink of an eye, no fear.

Ulfric watched as the dragon and bosmer starred at each other, it was as if they knew they were the main actors in the events to follow. As if released from a spell time went on and the dragon broke their intense stare flying bock to terrorizing the town some more. Fang glanced at Ulfric one last time before following rolaf. That day he knew, every bone in his body knew; fang would open a new chapter for skyrim the like in which tamriel had never known.

May the divines watch over us all.


	2. preperations

Hello readers! This little thing I made right after I decided to make the three one-shot's, it's more of an afterthought because the shift from the first and the last one-shot would be too out of sync, anyways I'm ganna leave this short. Enjoy.

*****This is a fan made fiction; I do not own skyrim or any of its characters.*****

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alvor the blacksmith of riverwood lived through his fair share of travelers, from the common adventurer to odd priests of all temples, but never had he seen such an odd person like the little wood elf that arrived a month ago with ralof.

The little elf was nothing but skin and bones, obviously starved, the second gerdur saw her lack of health she immediately stuffed her full of food, within a week, with a proper diet and regular exercise the scrawny elf turned into a well feed young warrior.

The elf's health was not the only thing that changed. That little elf, which he learned was named fang, turned from a stoic almost mute serious girl into what he could only describe as a silver tonged fool. Alvor heard stories of how half the women in town fell victim to that snake like tongue of hers, and with his lovely wife's very reliable grip on the towns gossip vines, those stories were not speaking of her persuasive skills alone.

It all started when she tock it upon he self to retrieve the golden claw that was stolen from Lucan's shop, wooing his sister with simple compliment and a charming smile, and with the gossip buzz on the day of her return the capricious little elf bedded Camilla that very day. Sven and faendal were beside themselves when they spotted her blushing like a school girl whenever the elf was brought up.

That little quest in particular was something of a little legend in the town. Fang returned overbearing with all kinds of treasure, from gold and jewels to weapons and armor, all in all once he and Lucan bought all she had to sell she had enough to come to him for lessons. As much as he needed the coin after nearly reaching bankruptcy from trading with her, he could not charge her for the most basic of lessons it just wasn't in him.

Patiently he taught her the basic of how to make a simple iron dagger, and like a fish to water she made an even better dagger than he expected, if he wasn't so proud of his new student he would have been green with envy. That night as he swirled the hide helmet fang made, he couldn't help but look at his dear little girl and imagined if his little Dorothy were to be half as talented as this elf he would be the proudest man in tamriel, after all the hide helmet in his hands was of flawless make so perfect that paled in comparison to his best steel.

The elf was not short of surprises proving to be more to her than her looks, strength and skills; for she was the smartest woman he had ever met. she spent the fortune she had earn selling her treasures from black falls barrow in buying forging materials from him and potions and spells from Lucan, returning their money right back into their pockets not a septum more not a septum less. He tried to changed the pricing of his wears so he could turn a profit but by talos that elf can talk the graybeard in high hrothgared into joining the bards college and sing in their choir!

Just as the town expected the young woman to woe the rest of the women she chooses to lock herself in his workshop spending three days making her flawless steel armor set, equipped with a flawless steel sword, shield and hunting bow. That very night fang packed her satchel with food and medical supplies said her goodbyes and went to bed heading for whiterun at the crack of dawn.

Alvor woke up like clockwork, just as the first rays of light hit the land. After a quick breakfast he headed to his beloved forge managing to catch a gimps of fang leaving riverwood. Once he could no longer see her he returned to the task at hand yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he and the rest of skyrim would one day revere this capricious, and energetic bosmer with the out most respect, be it in fear or glory. Believing in his gut that the premonition was a sign of the divines, Alvor made up his mind.

"I swear on my honor as a nord, whenever I meat you again I will-" he was interrupted by his wife's shrill scream from the house.

"Alvor! We've been robed! The strongbox is empty"

"- run you through with my sword…"

"Damn that elf to oblivion!" Lucan shouted from his shop.

"… a rusty sword, a very rusty sword."


	3. Arrival

S'up readers! This is the last of my little one-shot I'll wait a while to get some feedback before I decide to write the main story or not. Oh for those that have been reading faithfully (and patiently deciphering my atrocious spelling) at the end of this one shot I'll give you a little sneak peak of the next story (really its just some notes I jotted ) PS: sorry it toke me forever to post this, I got an extra day of work and couldn't find the time to finish this.

*****This is a fan made fiction; I do not own skyrim or any of its characters.*****

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erik lived a comfortable life as a whiterun guard, he made more than enough coin to live by and he never complained over his almost endless shifts, so when he woke up one early morning and went to relive gonr at the front gate he didn't complain. "that elf is crazy! Wait till Erik hears about this he will never believe us!" he overheard Marian talking to gonr and felt curiosity take the better of him. Slowing down his walk so he can eavesdrop on them some more

"naw, I still say she'd be dead if the companions weren't there to help her bring that giant down." 'A Giant?' Now he needed to see this, the curios' guard stepped up his pace and opened the main gates, just as he passed through the thresh hold he nearly ran into a small bosmer girl.

"what business do you have in whiterun?" he heard himself ask without thinking. 'since when do we ask any travels to state their business?" Marian and gonr were looking at him as perplexed as he felt. The bosmer girl either did not hear him ask or chose to ignore him completely.

Her gaze fell on Marian and a cocky grin adorned her face. "as much as I'd love to say it's to bask in your grace I'm actually here to warn the city of an impending dragon attack. it's a shame really I'd much rather indulge myself to such beauty as yourself even if just your eyes." Wha? Erick new the word she said but didn't understand a lick of it. it was like a secret message within regular word, Marian seamed to understand it even though the helmet covered her head. The slight downwards tilt told him she was blushing.

Something within his very soul told him this elven girl would be trouble, and not the regular trouble, on no, this elf will be the bane of every guard in skyrim, from the smallest town to the largest city. Gonr looked at him cautiously, he to felt the same, yet her clam could be legitimate, and refusing her passage could mean the death of many.

"very well you may pass" the bosmer didn't wait too long and quickly passed by him, giving Marian an exaggerated bow. Erik growled "be warned elf, I have my eyes on you, so don't get into any trouble."

This time the elf addressed him "lil' ol' me get into trouble? Why id never! I'm just delivering a message, you'll never even know I'm here." With those final words the gate closed.

There it was, that feeling again, his gut throbbed in anger as if reproaching him for a bad desertion. Gonr pated his shoulder "I'm going to head home to rest up before my next shift, see you later Erik."

"gonr, before you leave, that elf.." goner stopped mid stride and looked at the dazed Marian "ya, I'm ganna keep an eye on her, something tells me she's a firebug" Erik nodded in understanding and agreement.

"good, I can't shake the feeling I've just doomed us all." Marian finally came back to reality and huffed "you milk drinking fools are just paranoid, she's just a harmless bosmer, nothing more" gonr left and Erik returned to his post.

yeas, he's doomed them all. My the gods help us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Dear harvbringer, I am a humble mercenary, this life is hard and pays little, so as a merc I chose to escort the rich and mages to and from whinterhold, the pay is infinitely better, but I digress. The point of this letter is to inform you about one of your companions, an elf, more precisely a bosmer girl. On a regular fredas I made my way back home to rorikstead just after I had finished escorting a young mage to whinterhold, so there I was walking home minding my own business when I hear someone screaming bloody murder, my instincts told me to run but I stayed put behind me a young bosmer girl ran like the wind caring a goat in her arms, I was so confuses I didn't have time to react when she shoved the goat in my arms and ran away screaming about giants not having any business sense! If it wasn't because she still carried a bottle of mead I would have thought she went mad, but no she was just drunk. That goat by the way was a good friend of mines back home, her name is gladis, real sweat goat she was, I say was because I have no idea what happened to her.

I decided to ignored the bosmer and head back home gladis in my arms, poor girl was shaking that elf must have stolen her, or so I though until I felt the ground beneath my feat shake, curious I looked behind me and I swear by all the device my hear stopped. Two giants and their pet mammoth ran with the fury of sithis himself burning in their enormous eyes. I ran. I dropped gladis an ran for my life. I am no coward but no sane man would face two giants let alone two furious giants and a mammoth it was suicide. When I arrived home I told my friend the story, he told me the elf came into town saying she needed to pay off some rig for a huntress or the other so she stole gladis in broad daylight and ran to the plains. I didn't need to dig much to know that the bosmer was the same bosmer that joined your companions not too long ago, that elf has a reputation of leaving chaos were ever she goes.

Anyways as lovely as this story was id go to the point, we most likely lost dear gladis so the elf has to complicate us for the goat, if not the companions would have to take the responsibility. Truly I respect the companions and you harvbringer with all my heart but that elf needs to be disciplined something fierce, no one gets drunk enough to challenge a giant unless they were mad from the beginning.

With all due respect,

A traveling mercenary.

Kodlack snagged the letter out of fangs hands and slammed it on his desk. "well!? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Fang looked at Kodlack's furious face and gave him a sheepish grin "I got gladis back?"

Kodlack sighted feeling all of his anger drain out of him. What sort of trouble did he put them through when he allowed fang to join them. "considering the complaint was for complication and you did just that I will let this slide." Fang grind and quickly got off the chair knowing that a 'but' was coming very soon. "but," damn too late "the actions themselves deserve some sort of discipline." Pause… fang could hear the sound of her cold sweet rolling down her neck. Kodlack grind, that little grin that she quickly associated to him being evil "for the next week you will volunteer to clean out the sewers of the city" fuuuuck my life.


End file.
